happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mine Your Own Business
Mine Your Own Business is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Howdy and Trippy search an abandoned mine for gold. Roles Starring *Howdy Featuring *Trippy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *The Mole Plot Howdy wakes up in his cabin and puts on his clothes. A knock is heard at his door and he answers to find Trippy. The two take a walk into the mountains and soon bump into a sign. Howdy reads it and it talks about an abandoned gold mine, then sees the mine's entrance just ahead. Howdy has a thought of himself finding gold and wearing expensive cowboy boots, and Trippy imagines himself driving a fancy race car. Moments later, Howdy and Trippy head into the cave to find some gold. Oblivious to them, Lifty and Shifty were eavesdropping behind a rock, and decide to get gold for themselves. The cave gets darker as Howdy walks deeper in the cave, so he pulls out a flashlight. He spots Trippy sleeping upside down on a stalactite, as well as another sign on the cave walls, this one depicting a map of the mine. Howdy reads it and discovers he will have to go deeper underground for gold, so he gets Trippy to hold the rope and send him down. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty use a pick axe to dig through the mine randomly, unknowingly causing rocks to crumble. The routes they take keep getting blocked by falling rocks, much to their frustration. Several feet below the ground, Howdy reaches the bottom and his flashlight briefly goes out. He turns it back on and finds piles of gold in front of him. Amazed by treasure, Howdy lets out a big holler. He collects a few gold bricks and climbs up to give them to Trippy. He goes back down to get more, but Lifty and Shifty have made it to that location. Using a mine cart, they run off with all the gold and Howdy chases after them. Lifty and Shifty let out a snicker of victory, when Howdy catches up on another cart. They decide to pick up speed and make a sacrifice by throwing out some gold. Meanwhile, Trippy waits for Howdy to come back with more gold. Having lost patience, he decides to climb down himself, so he ties the rope to a stalagmite and goes down. However, the stalagmite breaks off and impales Trippy. Eventually, mine tracks lead to an exit that is quickly being blocked by piling rocks. Not wanting to let go of any more gold, Shifty throws Lifty out of the cart. Shifty snickers until Howdy jumps into him, but before he could do anything a rock crushes him. Howdy looks happily at the exit and cheers. The cart hits some rocks and Howdy is thrown out of the exit, which is shown to be at the edge of the mountain. Howdy collects the gold flying out with him, unfortunately before hitting a cactus. Lifty falls through the ground and finds himself in The Mole's bedroom, along with the gold that was dropped out. Lifty snickers and runs to the gold, only to be impaled by his pick axe. The Mole wakes up to see the gold and the episode later reveals him driving an expensive limo. Moral "Strike it rich!" Deaths #Trippy is impaled by a stalagmite. #Shifty is crushed by rocks. #Howdy is killed by cactus needles. #Lifty is impaled by his pick axe. Trivia *Driller from The Dangerous Six was supposed to appear, but was removed for plot issues. *This episode was originally called "Miner Mishaps". *Howdy's death is similar to Russell's death in Get Whale Soon. *The moral is an etymology of finding gold in the ground. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes